Bonded
by N.V.9
Summary: The world is ran by Nations; Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, and Spirit. And when a Nation is completely wiped out, everyone else is stunned by seeing two people that shouldn't even be alive in the Gatherings. Especially Sasuke when he sees that his intended still lives but doesn't remember him.
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

He turned once more away from the annoying boy only a few months younger then him. With his arms crossed over his little chest, he sighed and continued to look away as the boy followed him step for step. Even at five, Sasuke was slowly losing his patiences for the idiot.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pouted, trying to get him to stop turning around. "You have to be nice to me! I'm your bonded!"

"No," Sasuke said simply, turning away from Naruto, not even wishing to see his face.

"You can't say no! My Papa said so!"

"No," Sasuke repeated. He was told that one said 'no' when one didn't wish to do as someone wished them to. He was told it was okay to say 'no' when it was a danger to him. He was told that he could say 'no' if it was needed. And right now, it was needed.

"I am too! Papa said I'm going to take care of you someday and that you'll be my wife." Naruto answered, unsure of what a wife was or what a wife was needed for.

"No, I don't want you." Sasuke glared, the only expression he would allow Naruto to see before turning away from the blonde idiot.  
"But-AH!" Naruto cried as he tripped over his own to feet and fell face first into the dirt. At that Sasuke had to stop and laugh. He found it funny to see Naruto trying to spit out the dirt as he wiped his mouth, only putting more back in.

"Idiot." He giggled into his hands, watching as Naruto stood up. And with his hands over his eyes, the little blonde ran off, tears escaping, making Sasuke giggle more.

"Sasuke," he heard his older brother sigh. Turning to face him, Sasuke lost the urge to giggle at Itachi's look. He knew it all too well. It was a look of great disappointment. "Why must you be so mean to him?"

"He's an idiot." Sasuke answered honestly.

"He's your bonded." Itachi reminded him.

"I don't want him. He's dumb. He talks to much and he-"

"He is your mate. On the day you two met, his element circled you. He claimed you." Itachi said.

"Tell him to unclaim me. I don't want him to be my mate." Sasuke pouted. "Can't I have another one?"

"No," Itachi sighed again, moving to kneel in front of him, putting them both at the same height. "Little brother, you should be honored to have found your mate so young. Not all of us will be able to find ours. You gained yours when you met on the day of his birth. One day you will be carrying his child into this world."

"But I don't want too!" Sasuke whined. "Big Brother-"

"Sasuke, one day you'll regret these words. One day you'll love and live for him. Naruto may not seem like much. He is clumsy and very loud." Itachi admitted, "But he is loyal and his heart beats proud. He is the heir to the Wind. One day you'll rule beside him as royalty. He'll become a fine warrior and a greater man than any before him."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked, not really believing Itachi's words. His brother was known to lie if it benefited him. And getting him to be nicer to Naruto would make Itachi's life easier. It was Itachi's duty to make them friends, but so far Sasuke was refusing to do as everyone wanted him to.

"It is his destiny." Itachi smiled gently at him, lifting him into his arms and heading back to their home, following the path Naruto had taken a while ago. "Will you try to be nice?"

"No."

**':-:'**

Sasuke tried really hard not to cringe at the thought of Naruto coming for a visit. It had been five years since he last saw him. And now at ten, he found it was too soon to see the moron again. For five years he had been at peace and mellow. He was not sad or angry, as Itachi kept pointing out. He didn't miss Naruto at all. So what if he thought about him from time to time, he was only pitying the poor people that had to put up with him.

His heart wasn't beating fast because of his desire to see him. On the contrary, it was beating to get away.

Fixing his robs in place, Sasuke looked himself over in the mirror once more. Not to be perfect for Naruto but to look decent for visitors. He would not pose himself to where Naruto could see him at his best. He would simply stand where the light hit the shadows, hiding, not teasing playfully, from Naruto.

Deciding that his clothes couldn't get any neater, Sasuke turned toward his door just as it opened. Surprised, he watched as Itachi hurried in. "Big brother?" he asked seeing his brother's glassy eyes and his uneven breathing. What threw him off more was that Itachi looked like he had ran nonstop for days, but that couldn't be right. His brother was supposed to escort Naruto here.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong? Big brother, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked starting to panic. Nothing made Itachi cry. Nothing made him tremble like this.

"The Winds...Sasuke, they're all gone. Every last one of them is gone." Itachi answered, stunning Sasuke. Gone? But that was impossible. The Wind was one of the Five Great Nations that looked over the others. It was as strong as Spirit, Fire, Earth, and Water. How could it be gone-Naruto! What about Naruto?

"Itachi, Narut-"

"I'm so sorry, little brother." Itachi cut him off.

"No," Sasuke shook his head in denial. Naruto wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Naruto was supposed to be on his way. "No. No. No. No!" he screamed, pushing Itachi away. His heart hurt. It felt like it had been turned to ice and was starting to crack. If felt like someone had punched him. Like they took all his strenght as he crumbled to the floor, screaming at Itachi, calling him a liar. He cried and screamed until everything went black.

When he woke, he was in his bed all alone. But he didn't care. He was too numb to care. His mind kept showing him Naruto's face. Kept showing Naruto waving to him as he and his parents left. Kept showing him things he didn't want to see anymore. Naruto was gone.

**':-:'**

The next few weeks were washed in grief. Everyone wore white, the color of the Wind, in honor of the fallen nation and its people. They wore the symbol of the Wind painted on their arms, as the Winds did. They placed white petals around the border of the nation, but none dared venture farther in.

Every nation lead their own party to the border. Sasuke's own was no exception. He walked beside his brother, right behind his Father and Mother, as they headed toward the lands that once were filled with life and power. The world seemed dimmer, quieter, without the Winds creating their breezes for fun, or shaping the clouds to match their moods. Sasuke wondered who would keep the air clean. It was the Winds job, but now they were all gone. No longer a part of their world. Killed in the dead of night, their clothes, covered in blood but nothing else, found by the few other elementals that traveled into their lands to bargin and trade goods. When the Winds died, they went back into the sky, their bodies fading as they took their last breath, or that is what the Winds believed. No one could find fault with their theory since no bodies were ever seen once a Wind had passed on.

Itachi's group had arrived only a day after the slayings of old and young. They had sent word back to his Father as they sped the rest of the way to the Center Towers, the Wind's proudest monument, created for them to fly as one and be as one with their element. Every building within Wind was tall. Each person wanting to be as close to the sky as they could get. Just as Earths lived underground to get closer to home. Fires was close to the Forever Smoky Mountains, a lake of lava surrounding it in it's ever going stream. Waters lived on the ocean, in little bubble like orbs that connected through tunnels. Spirits lived on barren land, with nothing but grass fields as far as the eye could see with only simple gravestones to honor their dead.

At that thought, Sasuke wondered how the Winds wished to be taken care of after death. Did they sing a mournful song? Bury the clothing of the dead? What did they do to say good-bye? He had never asked, and so didn't know.

Only when his Father stopped, did Sasuke lift his head from the ground. His red puffy eyes landed on the beautiful white ruins. There were no clothes to be found, and if not for knowing the truth, Sasuke would have believed the people were all safely tucked away. He could almost make himself believe it were true if the sun wasn't up and shining. Looking around, he noticed there wasn't a speck of dirt to be found. Like the Winds had cleaned up for them. Looking pass the smaller buildings, Sasuke looked directly at the center one that stood proud and tall. Even if it was a few days away from the edge of it's nation, the Center Towers could be seen clearly.

In those towers Naruto once lived, he thought to himself. Feeling tears building, Sasuke didn't bother to stop them. He had never wanted to mate Naruto. Never wanted to bare the other's children. Had never even loved him. But the thought of never seeing him again, broke his heart.

"He is with his people Sasuke." his Father whispered to him, pulling him forward gently to stand between both him and his Mother. The flowers in his hands almost forgotten with how tightly Sasuke held them. They were all white, to match the fallen Nation. But within Sasuke's bunch of flowers, he had one red. So that Naruto could remember him. "In the end, that is all where we wish to be."

"Why?" he asked, referring to their massacre.

"I do not know, but someday, we'll avenge our friends. Someday they'll see justice." Fugaku promised as he bent down to place his own flowers between their lands and the Winds. After that, everyone in their nation followed suit. Along the boarder, flowers were layed down and left alone.

Crouching down, Sasuke found an empty space in front of him. If he put his flowers down, he'd close the door to Naruto forever. It would mean finally saying good-bye for good. "I'll miss you." he whispered softly, hoping Naruto heard him. With one last look toward the Center Towers, Sasuke layed down his flowers and turned away.

**':-:'**

Holding his stance, Sasuke shifted his wrist and took a deep breath. Pulling his arms back, he pushed his palms, faced up, forward and watched as the ball of flames he had created explode just as he planned it. Before the fire could go out, he spread his arms away from his body, the fire following his command and separating into strands of flames, looking like a closer version of the sun. Finally, as sweat grew on his brow, he closed his hands into fist, putting out the flames completely.

Panting slightly, he turned to find Itachi and Shisui watching him. Itachi smiling pleased and Shisui frowning.

"Well done, little brother," Itachi said, walking toward him. "You held it longer than last time."

"A bit rough around the edges, but with a few more training sessions it'll be better." Shisui added. "You are straining yourself and everyone can see that."

"He's doing better then you did at sixteen." Itachi reminded his cousin. "I believe your sun didn't even match what it was representing."

"True, but I didn't really have to worry about it since we weren't hosting the Gatherings." Shisui answered seriously. "But it is our time to host the Gathering, and we must put on the first show of the night. We must highlight our Nation to the best of our abilities. We'll get the sun down and the Triangle will be complete. Three suns that symbolize us as a Nation. We must be fierce. Hit everything on target and in perfect order. We must be in sync with one another. Waters will show off their power and speed to accomplish their performance. Earths will use their strenght to their advantage, being the brutes that they are. And Spirits will show us why they believe we'd all be better if we relied on body and mind, meaning their show will most likely be soothing and graceful."

"And Winds would have been playful." Sasuke whispered softly to himself. Neither of the other two caught his words. Both caught up in the pattern of their own performance for the Gathering. Which was basically when all the nations came together and called off war. Their people competing with one another to prove why they were better. The Gathering kept most wars at bay, but a few, non named nations-those too small to be placed with the Five, no now there were Four Great Nations-chose this time to try and and rally the other non named to prove themselves. So far none had been able to take on any one Nation and win. None had been able to even make an alliance with the Four Nations to get a war going. They lived side by side with the Four Nations, but the Four Nations wouldn't aid anyone in war that wasn't to their advantage. So far the Four Nations had been on the best of terms. They had chosen to avoid war within their lands or the other four. The Winds massacre being enough to show them that they weren't immune to death to such a degree. If the Winds could fall over night, so could they all.

To this day no one knew what killed the Winds, or how they took them so quickly. To this day, no one entered their lands, the place now faded and abandon to the plants within, in fear of being cursed. Not even the non names would chance stepping within the Winds home. Instead, every year on the anniversery of the Nation's fall, people would still separate their lands from Winds with white flowers.

"Sasuke, you're not even listening." Shisui growled. "Did you even here-"

"I need to work on my sun so that it matches up with both of yours. It'll be the ending act of our opening. We'll start with the Phoenix and flame flowers. The birds will fly over our heads and that of the crowds until they become one, which is when Itachi will take over it and you and I will make a show of a battle between us. Then we will shoot our flames into the Phoenix above us and bring it down, whereby we will create the suns." Sasuke said boredly. "You've gone over this many times before, Shisui. I think I've got it down. We've practiced nonstop for the last four years. I just have to practice on the sun, but otherwise we have this down."

"Still-"

"Shisui, cousin," Itachi chuckled, handing them both a bottle of water, "We won't fail our Nation. No Nation is willing to lose face when the Gathering happens to be going on in their home lands. Relax."

"I am...very well. I may be a tad-" at both Sasuke's and Itachi's looks, he grinned, "a lot overbarring, but I do not wish to fail my father. He is the leader of our Nation."

"Uncle Madara does have high standards, but we'll pass them with flying colors." Itachi promised.

"I wish he would have put Obito in this, not I." Shisui admitted as all three walked toward the shaded area. "He is older then I by a few years. It is only natural he'd be in this."

"But Uncle chose you." Sasuke reminded him.

"Yes, the reason that my brother is angry with me." Shisui sighed. "I told Obito I did not ask for this, that he should have been leading this. He called me a liar and told me he would prove himself to our father that he was better, would be better then anyone."

"Cousin, you are better then he'll ever be. You have passed Obito in your abilities." Sasuke said. "You are the next heir to Fire."

"So I've been told countless times." Shisui grumbled.

"Have you heard from Obito?" Itachi asked suddenly. "It's been four and a half years that he disappeared..."

"Not a word. I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure we'll see him again, but I do wish he'd come to see us and support me." Shisui said.

"Who in their right mind would miss a Gathering?" Itachi said. "With the team you put together, us for an opening, and Kakashi, who'll join us in the games, we'll be the talk of the show. This would be the Gathering all remember for all time." Once upon a time, there used to be five participants from each land. But with the loss...now there was only four.

"No, the Gathering we'd all remember for all time was the only one we didn't do." Sasuke said, bringing their attention to them as his eyes gazed down in sadness. Six years and he still couldn't move on. Didn't want to move on. The old saying was true, 'Once bonded, forever tied'. He tried not to think of the Winds, of Naruto, but everyday, he looked toward the sky and wondered if Naruto was watching him. Sometimes he'd talk to the sky, pretending Naruto was listening.

"Then we'll do this for them." Itachi said with a small smile on his face. "He'll be with you Sasuke."

"Yes, I know." Sasuke nodded, unsure if he believed that. He wanted Naruto to be with him, to see him perform. He wanted Naruto to be proud of him. He was old enough to know now, to understand that no matter his thoughts as a child, he had loved Naruto. His heart had beat for Naruto the second they met. He had been claimed by the Wind, by Naruto. And if Naruto were alive today, they would have been married a year and Sasuke would have been traveling from the Wind to the Fire, a child most likely in his arms, to see Naruto preform in the Gathering. It was thoughts like this that made him hate himself for being so cruel to Naruto. For making him feel inferior. He should have paid him attention. Should have showed him affection. Should have held on tighter. Now he'd live on alone, regretting his mistakes, speaking to the sky, to Naruto. Wishing a breeze would grace his cheek, but none ever did. The wind stayed silent and unmoving. As dead as it's masters.

"There you three are." Kakashi called to them as he headed over with a sheet of paper. "I've been searching every training ground for you three. I've got the list." he said, not giving them time to respond as he stopped over them. "Of course, the Four are in it, along with sixteen other non names. Three non named nations are opting out for unknown reason, but the non named, or Sound as they wish to be known as and demand we call them, is finally participating."

"Sound? Giving themselves a name doesn't mean anything, they'll still fall to us." Sasuke said.

"That no name has refused to enter a Gathering for over six centuries. Why enter now?" Itachi frowned, taking the paper.

"Perhaps they finally have a team strong enough to enter." Kakashi shrugged. "They do take in all the runaways and misfits. Perhaps we'll be fighting some of our own people."

"I don't recognize the names." Itachi frowned. "Hidan. Haku. Deidara. Kyuubi. It doesn't even list their talents."

"That's because we have nothing else on them. They are not required to list their elements, or gifts, just their names and who they'll be playing for."

"It doesn't matter who they are, we'll beat them all." Sasuke said. For Naruto, he'll win the Gathering.

"We'll see if you speak true in a weeks time. They should all start arriving tomorrow." Kakashi yawned. "Do you have the opening ceremony?"

"A few kinks on my end but it'll be fine." Sasuke answered.

"And the closing?"

"We got that too as you should know. You're part of it." Itachi grinned. The closing ceremony was done by the winners of the Gathering. All Nations practiced an ending, but only one got to perform. All four there knew they'd win the honor of opening and closing the Gatherings. It had never been done by any Nation, but they planned to prove themselves and prove that Fire was the ultimate gift.

"Dragons clashing in the sky as they battle and dance with one another. Just thinking of holding a Fire Dragon, or three, for so long is making me exhausted." Kakashi whined.

"We just need to hold them for half an hour. We already hold them for two hours." Shisui glared at him.

"Shisui, I'm messing with you." Kakashi grinned.

"Hn." Shisui responded as he stood. "Sasuke, let's start again from when the Phoenix falls and the sun stands."

"Very well." Sasuke nodded and moved to follow him.

**':-:'**

The next day the contenders finally arrived. Each of them signing in and claiming a training ground of their own to practice in. Sasuke watched beside his brother as the newcomers arrived. The rest of the Four Nations were the first to arrive. Then the non names. The last was the nation that had Itachi curiousty spiked. Sound arrived as calmly as the Spirits had. They made no show to the on lookers, though. Just walked calmly in. There was no one else with them. No one to cheer them on, not even their leader. Of course their people could arrive tomorrow with the rest of the watchers, but Sasuke knew that deep down, no one else would come to cheer for them. He had never met anyone from their small nation, but then, like Kakashi had said, that no named nation took in anyone that left their own Nation. Looking closely at the contenders, Sasuke felt a frown cover his face.

"Why are they wearing masks and cloaks?" Itachi asked, looking at the plain white mask and the black cloak. If they were male or female, Sasuke couldn't tell. Two of them were tall. One was broader then the other. Two of them were short, about the same size. And all of them walked side by side, heading toward their Uncle Izuna, who was signing everyone in along with a few other Fires to aid him.

"Perhaps that's how they plan to be remembered. They wish to be one of the Great Nations. They will need all advantages if they wish to join us." Which they won't, Sasuke thought. No one would take the place of the Winds. No one. Only if a no named actually won a Gathering would they be granted that wish, but Sasuke planned to make the no names fail.

"They have left an impression." Itachi said looking toward the crowd, all of their eyes on the no names. "Let's go find Shisui and Kakashi, we have a few things to finish up before things pick up."

**':-:'**

Finally the day they had all been waiting for had arrived. In the following days that the Sound contenders had arrived, Sasuke hadn't been able to catch a glimps of them beyond the first time. It was like they disappeared. Looking around the building they stood in, along with the other nations, Sasuke frowned when he didn't see them.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned when Sasuke moved a bit away from them.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" Itachi asked.

"The masked ones. I don't see them." Sasuke said looking at everyone. He saw Gaara, heir to the Earths, standing silently with his fellow contenders, Sasori, Kankuro, and Temari. Beyond him, he saw Shikamaru, Spirit's Heir, standing with his friends and fellow Spirits, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata. In Waters he found Suigetsu, and three others he didn't recognize. He only knew Suigetsu since Suigetsu was determined to make him forget about his bonded and take to him. When Suigetsu caught his gaze, Sasuke glared and turned away, not missing Suigetsu blowing him a kiss. He was not a whore. Only whores settled for non bonded mates. Nor would Sasuke tarnish Naruto's memory in such a way. He would remain faitful to his mate for all time.

"They just came in." Kakashi said nodding toward the entrance. Turning to see, Sasuke found the four walking in, minus the cloaks, but still wearing the mask and a cloth to hide their hair, tied at the back of their head. Everything but their white masks, were black. Each was bare chested with only a necklace around their necks, the Sound symbol upon it in white. They were marked with symbols on their stomachs, but Sasuke didn't know what they stood for. He just knew they looked as if they would have been painful to aquire, each of their markings carved into their skin. Their skin looking as if it had been chipped away to allow the marking to stay.

As they walked passed them, Sasuke tried to make eye contact with any of them, but they continued on, in a straight line, to their place. Only when they stood waiting in line with the others, did the rest of the contenders begin to speak in whispers. Maybe he wasn't the only who had never met someone from Sound, Sasuke thought.

At the sound of a drum, he moved back into place. With the next few beats, he and the other three Fires lead the way out of the building and straight into the arena. It was huge, six sides that looked down upon them, rolls upon rolls of watchers cheering and waving their nations symbol proudly. Heading toward the center of the arena, Sasuke knew without looking that the other contenders would be circling the area. As they took to the center, Kakashi ducked down as Shisui, Itachi, and he went back to back, making the triangle to start the show. His point of view put him in front of the Sound, and Sasuke felt their eyes on him.

When the drum beats stopped, Sasuke got into position and with a count off from Kakashi, the show began. Everything went off as they had planned it. No mistakes occured and the Phoenix flew beautifully over head. The crowd cheered and awed over every piece and when the Phoenix crashed into the ground and turned into the three suns, the crowd went wild. With a count down from Kakashi, all three released the flames and bowed toward the crowd.

A grin appeared on each of their faces, all of them proud of the display they provided.

"Madara nodded," Kakashi whispered to them.

"He's pleased." Shisui grinned, standing back up, leading them to their spot along the walls. The Gathering would only last three days. The first day was when the Nations would display their talents, either passing or failing depending on the score. The second day was when the first battles between Nations would begin. The last day was when the top two Nations went against eachother. With Madara's words, the opening speech began. Sasuke tuned out his Uncle Madara as his eyes once again landed on the Sound contenders. For some reason, he couldn't get the feeling that one of them was watching him closely. That one of them was demanding his attention, but he couldn't figure out who.

"Begin!" Madara said, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts. Blinking, he turned back toward the center and found one of the non names going first. Finding them lacking already, he turned back toward the Sound and knew right away who was watching him. It was one of the taller ones, the one that was not as broad as the first. His skin was tan and flawless, save for the marking. His body was fit and filled with power. He was taller, bigger then Sasuke's own form. He stood no different from the other three, but something about him memorized Sasuke. Even with his eyes hidden away, Sasuke knew they met his own. Knew they were demanding his gaze to stay on him. He had never felt a reaction like this before. Had never had one command his attention like this. Through the rest of the contenders, Sasuke kept his gaze on the man. The man never moved, never shifted. None of the Sound did, but he knew they were all watching and waiting.

When they did finally move, Sasuke was shocked to see it was their turn. They were last to go, being the last to arrive as it was. They moved as one, their steps even. When they made it to the center, the whole arena was silent and watching.

With no sound or word from any, all four went down to one knee, each facing a different way, their backs facing eachother in a circle. It was their choice to use only one person to showcase their nation or all of them. Sasuke wondered what they would do.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was only seconds, one of them shifted. He stood, arms arched above his head, head tilted toward the side, and one foot resting on his other leg, just above his knee. With another unheard signal, he moved again, taking a step forward and toward the right, circling one of the others. With each step, ice spears came from the earth. They were thin and graceful, barely piercing pass the ground before retreating. But Sasuke noticed that as he danced around the other two, circling them all, the ice spears grew.

"Is that all they have to offer?" Kakashi whispered to them. "I know it is beautiful and that the talent it must take to showcase them like their dancing, but it is not something that would even put them on anyone's list."

"I agree." Shisui frowned. "I wonder if they plan to showcase only the dancer. He is very graceful. Makes the Spirits look like stumbling elephants."

"I bet the Waters are stunned to see one of their own playing for Sound, maybe even angry." Kakashi chuckled only to gasp when the dancer spun on the tip of his toes over and over again, an ice wall circling around all four of his companions. "Now that is amazi-" Kakashi tried to say only to take a step back when the ice wall exploded into mist and the dancer stood frozen within his ice, arched as if he'd fall back. Then two others moved. One that kept gaining Sasuke's attention and the other petite man.

The two moved to opposite ends of eachother, facing one another, the dancer in between them. The smaller of the two bowed to the first and began dancing toward one side of the arena, toward the Earths. He danced like the first, filled with grace and dainty steps. The other one followed him, his steps more masculin and forceful. Each movement looking...

"He's mimicking Earths." Itachi gaped in shock at the insult given to the Earths. "Do Sound wish a war?"

Sasuke frowned as he continued to watch, and finally when the other caught up to the first, he wasn't the only one who was stunned beyond belief. With a stomp of one foot, the man pushed up the earth, but it wasn't the earth, it was wind. The wind used to mimic the earth. It rose and fell with each stomp of his leg until finally it pushed the second dancer up. Everyone watched as the second dancer moved about the wind, looking as if he belonged there. They watched as the other continued to mimic the Earths, using the pretense of strength to complete the act of attacking the dancer, before moving the dancer to the next nation, to Water. With a wave of his hands, the earth-wind shifted to look like crashing waves and the dancer teetered at the top before crashing down with the water-wind. He danced as if water-wind waves weren't crashing around him. Weren't pushing him back up only to bring him down. He danced as if the wind was not even there.

He danced as the other placed him in front the Spirits. It was then, the Wind shocked them more as he created bodies from the wind, created dance partners for the dancer. When the dancer moved away from one partner, another would be created to take it's place. Twirling the dancer around. Then one spirit-wind lifted the dancer into the air and tossed him toward Fire.

It was then the other moved like them. Each movement fast and fierce. The pretense of fire shooting from his hands, over and over again, the wind even snapping like fire before them. The dancer pretended to be in pain, looking as if he would fall, his body jerking and hiding away. But as the other went to strike him again, the dancer jumped into the sky, landing on a bubble of air. As the other looked to follow him with make believe flames, the dancer faded into the bubble and appeared in another. Always one step ahead of the other. Even then he danced about. Fading in and out into the wind, showing them all what had been lost to them for six years. What wasn't supposed to be. Two Winds still lived, when all others had parished. Even Winds not within their Nation had fallen to the curse.

In the air, the two Winds fought, and only when the dancer surrounded the other with bubbles of air, did it end. Each bubble exploded around the other, bringing him to his knee, right back to the place he started in. The dancer moved to the ice covering the other dancer and blew a kiss, melting the ice around the first dancer and when he was free, the last man moved. He stood tall and filled with power. With two twirls the dancers kneeled before him, placing one of their hands within his, their heads bowed toward him. The other, that fought the dancer, still kneeled in place, looking away from the three, his head bowed in...shame.

It was then Sasuke realized what the dance had met. The first dancer was a Nation, his power growing in time. And through his power he suffered greatly, becoming selfish because of a gift that constantly grew. Through greed for power, he suffered with the gift he so cherished. The second dancer was the non named nation. Dancing through the Four Great Nation trying to be but always pushed aside for not being whatever elemental he tried to live with. Pushed aside by the Nation he resided in, forced to flee constantly. The other was one of the Four, representing them all as cruel people, fighting the dancer, the non names, constantly. It was toward the end, that the non named fought back. Having no place to flee to, he used what he had and took on the last Nation. In the end he proved himself, showing that non names could be seen and heard. The last man was the Sound, and through their final act, Sasuke knew that Sound was trying to gather all the non named in its own little land. Claiming the non names and those of already made Nations, Sound was trying to become more then what it was. It wanted the pledges and with it's display, Sasuke knew that many of the non names would pledge themselves to Sound, proping them up in power to make a new Nation.

"How?" was all Sasuke could say, looking at the other, knowing he was looking back. "The Winds are gone." he said louder, his voice carrying over the crowd of shocked onlookers. He felt his heart pinch with pain, seeing what should have been gone but wasn't... "How did you survive? Tell me how you did and..." Naruto didn't.

"Our Master saved us all." the last man said, aiding the two dancers to stand beside him, leaving the other to kneel in place. "Sound will be great, and we will take it high. That is our duty and our right." reaching up, the man removed his mask and the cloth that covered his head. He was gorgeous, at least the age of Itachi. There wasn't one thing to see since it all demanded your attention at once. If not for the marking on his cheek, Sasuke would have fallen to this man's gaze. The man was mated, with the black marking on on his face-right beneath his left eye-he had already completed the step, unlike Sasuke who would never do so. "I am Hidan of Blood, Master's first hand. These are his loyal followers. Haku of Ice." at his name, the first dancer removed his own mask, showing a very beautiful man, of ninteen or twenty, beneath his own left eye he bore the same marking as Hidan. "Deidara of Wind." Hidan went on as the other dancer removed his mask, showing them an equally beautiful man of the same age as Sasuke.

Beside him, Sasuke heard Itachi gasp in shock. Felt his brother's element shimmer and saw a red smoke like swirl leave his brother's body and surround Deidara. His brother had found his bonded, and his bonded showed no signs of noticing, save for glancing down at the red smoke that covered him completely before fading into his skin.

Without so much as a gasp, Hidan went on, "Before you is our Master's greatest warrior, Kyuubi of the Wind."

Not Kyuubi of Wind, but of the Wind. Why would he phrase it differently- "N-Naruto?" Sasuke gasped, taking a step toward the kneeling man, seeing an older version of his bonded. No longer the child who lived in Sasuke's memory. Though only sixteen, Naruto was already becoming the man Itachi had promised he'd be. He would still grow, of that Sasuke had no doubt. His face was strong, his eyes unblinking. He was what the Wind had promised to make him. "Naruto..." he whispered again, moving closer, only to stop as a thin wall of ice appeared. Turning toward Haku, Sasuke saw the beautiful man posed with one hand raised, fingers curled gently.

"In the arena, no nation touches another." Haku answered in a beautiful soothing voice. "We must all abide by these rules."

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke said as the ice melted away and Naruto still knelt before him, eyes still unblinking. "Naruto?"

"I believe our time is done." Hidan said turning away from the stunned crowd and onlookers. Without so much as a good-bye, the other two followed. When Naruto stood, Sasuke expected the blonde to reach out toward him, instead he turned on his heels and followed after the others.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, running after him, uncaring of what people would think or his reputation. Itachi right on his heels. "Naruto! Stop!" he went on, reaching the man at the edge of the arena. Grabbing Naruto's arm, Sasuke pulled him back, forcing him to stop. Ignoring Itachi as he ran past him, calling for Deidara to wait, Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto why are you ignoring me?" he demanded. "Why...how did you live? Every Wind was wiped out. How are you and the other still alive?" When Naruto showed no signs of answering, Sasuke frowned. "Why are you listed under Kyuubi? What happened to the Winds? Where did they go? Why aren't you answering me!" he shouted, feeling tears falling from his eyes. Without thinking, or even if he was thinking he wouldn't have cared, Sasuke grasped Naruto by the hair and pulled him down. Their lips collided, the force of which drew blood from one of their mouths but he didn't care. Just feeling Naruto, just having him...

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, his voice low and rough as he pulled away, taking Sasuke's hands out of his hair.

"Naruto?"

"You touch me as if you know me. Speak a name I don't know and demand so much from me." Naruto said, his face as blank as a portrait. "I am not this Naruto. I am Kyuubi of the Wind, follower of the Sound. If you excuse me, I must return to my companions." with that, he nodded his head and walked off, leaving Sasuke standing there like an idiot.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gaped, unable to move as Naruto disappeared from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"I don't understand," Itachi frowned as he sat on one of the few chairs in Madara's office, his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Sasuke sat in another and their Father stood by the window with their Uncle Izuna, while Madara paced around the room. "He walked off on me. Told me he had no time for me. He didn't want me to touch him. Said I wasn't worthy of touching him. He is my bonded but he looked at me as if I were garbage." To an outsider, one would think Itachi was talking to them, but those already there knew he was only speaking to himself. In the beginning of the meeting, they had tried to speak to him, but Itachi wasn't catching onto what they were saying. Their words only going over his head as he mumbled and spoke to himself, trying to understand, just as they were.

Sasuke was almost in the same state, but not quite. He was used to not having his bonded in his life, though as harsh as it sounded. He was used to wanting what he couldn't have. What stunned him the most though, was that his bonded was still alive. After all these years, Naruto had come back to him.

"How did they survive?" Izuna asked the room, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "Even those visiting or living within other Nations died within one night. How did they surivive?"

"More importantly, what do those markings on their bodies mean? Winds do not scar themselves. The only marking they take to skin is the bonded markings or the painted symbol of their Nation. But those looked like they were carved in. They would not dishonor themselves in such a way." Madara frowned.

"I don't care about the markings. What I care for is that my bonded didn't know me and claims to be this Kyuubi." Sasuke said. His heart ached at being pushed away. He kept seeing Naruto move off, never looking back. Was this some kind of sick joke? Sasuke had tried following him, but he had lost him as soon as Naruto had turned the corner. He had tried searching for him once more this morning, but Naruto and the other Sounds were no where to be found. It was like they disappeared. Every one he had asked their whereabouts had only shrugged or shook their head, their faces filled with pity.

"We should care for the markings." Fugaku told Sasuke. "They have to mean something. Explain why Naruto and Deidara have them. Madara's right, Winds would never lower themselves to carve their bodies in such a way."

"Has anyone came forth with more information on Sound, brother?" Izuna asked.

"No one." Madara frowned. "No one knows anything of their land. The place is like a ghost story, filled with criminals and runaways. The only new thing I have on them is that all of the no named nations have dropped out of the Gathering. They are behind Sound all the way."

"So it is us, Water, Earth, Spirit, and Sound now?" Fugaku frowned. "We need a plan of action. I have a feeling this isn't going to be in our favor."

"What will you suggest?" Madara asked, "I am low on ideas on what to do."

For his uncle to admit such a thing surprised Sasuke. His uncle had a plan for everything, always thought out the holes of said plans, and the possible interferance they could face. So that Madara had no idea what to do...

"We continue on with the Gathering," Izuna said into the long silence. "We fight harder and as we do this, we send our best Warriors to slip into Sound. Giving us any intel on the village."

"You forget that four of them are in the Gatherings." Madara reminded his brother. "We can't just up and replace them." Though it wasn't his place to be a Warrior, being the carrior of the recreation gene, Sasuke was allowed to follow his brother to become a solider, without his bonded, there was nothing to keep him from risking his life for his Nation. To overcome Naruto's loss, Sasuke had put his broken heart and mind into becoming the best Warrior to ever be. Whenever the pain of losing his mate hit hard, Sasuke trained to overcome it. But now that his mate was alive and back, Sasuke was positive that he wouldn't function as a Warrior anymore. His destiny was always to be with his bonded, to have his mate's children, not this.

"We can't send any of the heads either." Fugaku said gruffly. "They'll know something is up if any of us were to disappear."

"Any suggestions?"

"We can't send more then three." Izuna decided. "Even that is pushing it."

"Kagami, Setsuna, and Hikaku." Madara anwered, speaking of Izuna's three youngest boys. "It would seem odd if Yakumi and Tekka left, but not those three."

Izuna sighed, running a tired hand down his face. "Do you realize how hard it is to keep those three in the village? Now you wish me to send them out?"

"Exactly." Madara nodded. "None would find it odd if they decided to stroll about outside the village. They have been known to skip out on every celebration."

"Madara, since my yougest turned thirteen, the year their mother died, I have seen little of them. In the last eleven years, I have only seen them eleven times, each time by the grave of their mother. This is the first time in years I have had all of my sons together in one village. They had promised me that they would stay for the whole Gathering. Now you are asking me to send them off!"

"I know, brother," Madara nodded, turning to face Izuna. "I know how much I am asking of you, but I beg you, on my knees if I must, to allow me to hand this mission to your boys."

"You are the leader of our clan," Izuna answered, looking away from them all as he turned to face the window. "I cannot stop you."

"And you are my brother. I will find others, but I trust none like your sons."

"I...very well, but you, Madara, will explain to Yakumi and Tekka why their brothers are leaving again. It is not only I that misses them." with those words, Izuna left the room. He would not be there to see his sons off. Nor would he be there to say good-bye, in fear of that word being the last he spoke to them.

"Call for Setsuna, Hikaku, and Kagami." Madara ordered a guard outside the door. "Tell them it is urgent. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." the guard bowed before turning away to do his bidding.

"What of us?" Itachi asked quietly.

"You, Sasuke, and the others will go about business as usual. You will prepare for the next event tonight." Madara said after a while. Before he could say more, a knock sounded at the door and three men walked in. "Both of you," Madara said to Itachi and Sasuke, "are excused." with a nod toward their uncle, both left the room, closing the door behind them.

**':-:'**

The air around them was thick with tension. Even before Sasuke made it a few steps out of the building, he could feel the other Nations boiling with emotion. All anyone could speak of were the reappearnce of the Winds. Questions were asked left and right with no answers to come. Guesses were made and quickly dismissed. And the stares were unending. When he and his brother walked by, Sasuke noticed that everyone seemed to pause mid-word as they stared at them in never ending pity, shaking their heads as if mourning the loss of a loved one.

"Ignore them." Shisui said appearing beside them almost instantly, his gaze forcing a few to quickly look away. He was heir to their Nation, and unless one was his friend, none could look directly into his eyes for more then a brief second, else it was seen as a threat to his position.

"Perhaps we should give them something to look at." Sasuke bit out. No one needed to pity him. He wasn't some damsel in need of saving. He had gone through this before when Naruto... when Naruto suppossedly died. He remembered how everyone wanted to comfort him, making it worse. Their words only hurting more then healing. It had taking pulling away from the world to get his mind set back together. To continue living even though he begged to die. He had come out strong, wanting to prove to the world that he could make it. Wanting Naruto to know that for him he'd live again. He had changed his ways greatly so that Naruto wouldn't have a regret in claiming him all those years ago.

And now he was back to this again.

"We will, in the arena." Shisui answered. "For now let them speak and whisper amongst themselves for they surely have nothing better to do. Their lives are so unimportant that ours outshine everything in their daily lives." He added a lot louder, causing everyone to flinch away and walk off.

"How did you survive this?" Itachi asked, placing a hand above his heart, almost as if in physical pain. "How did you go on living knowing you could not...it hurts." he finished on a soft cry. "I know, or thought I knew what you were going through. Losing a loved one, let alone your soulmate...but I didn't. Deidara is alive but he isn't mine-"

"It was hard, Itachi." Sasuke said, stopping his brother as the tears built and slowly drifted down Itachi's face. Itachi looked on the verge of collapsing. His eyes were filled with hopelessness, and his face was one that should have never been on anyone. "I wanted to die. Wanted to end it all and follow Naruto. I hated everything, hated the world, mother, father, you, everyone that didn't save him. I was a mess, but I continued to live because I know that's what Naruto wanted me to do. I forced myself to live by becoming a Warrior for both our sakes. We both were just children, but I know that Naruto wouldn't have wanted me to fall apart because of him, just as I wouldn't want that for him if our places were reversed...

"Now things are different though... Naruto isn't dead, but he isn't here either. Something is wrong with him and I know Sound is behind this. I know they did something to him, to Deidara even. Maybe even to all the Winds." taking a breath he forced himself to think beyond the rejection he had recieved, beyond Naruto leaving him and denying him in front of the world. "I want to scream and beg Naruto to be mine again, and not this Kyuubi. I want to start crying and...I want to just give in but I won't... Because my Naruto wouldn't want that. My Naruto was life and joy. He was declaring to the world that his presences was needed and wanted. And I plan to make sure he remembers that. I plan to find him again and let him know that just as much as he fought for my attention, I'm willing to fight for his. Just as you should fight for Deidara."

Nodding, Itachi forced a small smile, "How did you become so much wiser then me?"  
"I'm not," Sasuke said, walking on, leaving Shisui and Itachi to catch up. "I'm just finally getting the one thing I've wanted for so long and I'm not going to give up just because this _Kyuubi_ is in my bonded's place. I'm getting my second chance, even if I have to destory Sound just to keep it."

**':-:'**

"Sasuke!"

With a sigh of annoyance Sasuke continued walking, ignoring his name being called again. What the hell did he need to do to show Suigetsu he would never take him?! Did that Water have no respect at all? He wasn't wanted when Naruto was thought dead. He isn't wanted any more now that Naruto was back.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Suigetsu growled, sounding closer, his footsteps hitting the ground quickly.

Why did he separate from the others? Why didn't he go with them to wherever it is they went? Itachi and Shisui had offered to train with him and instead, Sasuke had wanted to be alone in hopes of finding Naruto again. He knew if he had just a little more time... What? That Naruto would remember him in the second meeting? That his eyes would become the loving caring eyes he remembered from his childhood?

"Will you wait for five damn seconds!" Suigetsu snapped, grasping Sasuke by his arm and jerking him around. "I've spent all damn morning and half the night looking for you!"

"Like I care." Sasuke glared, shaking him off. "If anything I would rather you hadn't found me."

"Can you let me talk?" Suigetsu growled.

"What do you want? If you think even for one moment I would bond to you just because of what happened-"

"This has nothing to do with that." Suigetsu cut him off, trying to catch his breath. "Look, I know I've been an ass over the last few years. But can you blame a guy? Hello, you're hot as fuck and ripe for the taking."

"Fuck you." Sasuke hissed, stalking off as Suigetsu's eyes ran over his body and that disgusting grin covered his face.

"Damn it, look I'm sorry and I don't just say that to anyone." Suigetsu shouted as he ran to block Sasuke. "I've had the biggest crush on you for so long. When I first saw you two years ago, I wanted you. Hell if it wasn't for you already being claimed so publicly when you went to welcome Wind's heir to the world, and my element not claiming you, I would have thought you were mine. Do you know what it's like? To obsesse over something to the point of pain? To want and beg for something that isn't ever going to be yours?"

"That's a stupid question if I ever heard one." Sasuke glared. Was Suigetsu mocking him now?

"Okay, maybe you do, but still-"

"I don't care what you think, I'm not interested in you. I don't want you. I have a mate-"

"The same mate that denied you, right?" Suigetsu questioned, grunting as Sasuke's fist connected against his cheek. "If I say sorry one more time, my image will be ruined." he huffed as he rubbed his face gently. "I didn't come here to try to make you mine. Don't get me wrong, I'm not giving up. I won't stop trying for you until you are claimed completely."

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped deciding that Suigetsu wasn't going away anytime soon. At least not until he had his say.

"It's about the Sound," Suigetsu started trying to stay on track, which Sasuke knew to be impossible for the simple minded teen. "Or more like one member in the Sound."

"If you know something about Naruto-" Sasuke started, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Not Naruto." Suigetsu stopped him quickly. "About Haku actually."

"What about Haku?"

"Sasuke, Haku... I don't understand how the fuck... He can't... I talked with my brother when we saw him... he doesn't understand either. No else remembers him, but Haku wasn't social... so I... I saw him... we both saw him..."

"Spill it out already."

"Sasuke, Haku can't be here." Suigetsu finally said, running a hand shakily through his hair. His eyes were wide and unbelieving. This wasn't the Suigetsu Sasuke knew. What was going on? Why was Suigetsu acting so weird? Why was he so pale?

"Why not? Is he some kind of criminal from your Nation? If so it's not my problem, nor is it Fire-"

"No, Haku can't be here because... because Haku's dead. I saw him die."

**':-:'**

"Setsuna?" Hikaku called softly toward his brother as they appeared within Sound. A journey from Fire to Sound would have taken a few weeks, but their Uncle had wanted them to move quickly, forcing them to release their physical being and turn completely into their element and fly through the air. To do so for long periods of time was exhausting, draining more energy then any other technique used in any Nation.

It had taken three hours to arrive, sneaking passed the guards set up around the land by thining themselves to the point of being invisible to the naked eye. As far as Hikaku knew, only he and his two brothers had been able to do something like this. It was impossible to move within the fire, but after watching the Winds move around the world within the air, Kagami had decided that they too should learn. They had taken a Wind teacher in secret before the Winds were wiped out. Afterwards, they had to teach themselves to move within an element, even then they still weren't as graceful as their teacher or a Wind child. They knew many other people had tried to do as the Winds did, but the majority of them failed greatly. Even after seven years of training, they were still considered amatures by Wind standards.

"I'm fine. Dizzy but fine." Setsuna groaned, holding his head. "One day I'll be able to move without wanting to puke."

"Shhh." Kagami cautioned, motioning them to follow him. "We have to stay silent or risk someone finding us. If two Winds now serve Sound, whats to say more do not?"

"Lead the way, brother," Setsuna whispered as they moved between metal buildings. They had never been to Sound, each refusing to step foot in a place that welcomed criminals but their Uncle had requested this mission of them and they wouldn't fail him.

"Something is in there." Hikaku whispered, pausing his brothers before they moved on. The building he was looking at was a small one, no more then a story high and eight feet to either side. Yet two people stood at each cornerof the building, unmoving as the mask they wore hid their faces. Like the four that entered the Gathering, these men and women each had the same necklace the other four wore and the markings etched into their skin. "You don't put eight people to protect a building this size." he went on softly, making the other two strain to hear his words.

"Lets find a way in." Setsuna said, moving behind the building they hid beside, turning his body completely into fire. Within seconds, he became a very thin whisp of flames and then nothing. Following his lead, Hikaku went next followed by Kagami. It took a while, an hour or so, to move around the eight guards and find an entrance. By the time they took their human form within, all three were exhausted to the point of passing out. "That had to have been the longest we stayed our element."

"Keep it down." Kagami reminded him again, standing on shaky legs.

"Why are they protecting an empty room?" Hikaku whispered, looking around as he layed upon the floor, not trusting his legs to hold him up just yet.

"No markings or writings on the wall." Setsuna said, a shimmer of fire floating above his palm. "Nothing above us either."

"Then it has to be below." Kagami frowned, looking at Hikaku. With a grunt, his brother rolled to the side and slowly pushed himself up. "What is this?" he asked looking at the image on the ground.

"It looks like a fire symbol." Setsuna said, crouching down and bringing his flame closer. "But the edging is wrong and the lines are too graceful looking."

"The lines resemble Wind, every building within their Nation carries these graceful movements." Hikaku answered after a while. Having studied many of the writing styles of all Nations and non named, he knew more then the other two. "The edging is like Earths, rough and bold. This here looks like Waters, see how it curves up and into itself. Kind of like a wave. That looks like Spirits. Their lines never touch. But I don't know this one." he said pointing to a square like shape.

"Can you read anything?" Kagami asked.

"It's all jumbled, and if I'm reading from different Nations, it might take a bit of time to deciper them." Hikaku frowned, hands resting on his knees.

"Try to do it faster. We don't know when someone will come in." Setsuna said, keeping the light where Hikaku could see clearly. Seeing his brother's concentrating, Setsuna turned to Kagami. "Why would they guard this?"

"It looks like random styles pulled from every Nation and stuck together." Kagami went on.

"But it's not." Hikaku said after ten minutes of staring at the lines.

"You figured it out?" Setsuna asked in surprise.

"I think so." he nodded. It had taken deleting everything but one style from his mind. After that, he had slowly tried to form the picture it was creating, using the Fire style to do so. Doing that, he was able to see the picture within the word, after that, the others were quick to fall into place. "This here," he said running his fingers along the line that looked like their Nation's style, "goes here, here, moves here and finally touches here." he said drawing his finger along the line, forcing a flame of fire to keep the outline as he drew over the other symbols.

"Oblivion." Setsuna read in confusion. When the fire faded and Hikaku traced the next line, he read, "Silence,"

"Darkness," Kagami read next, "Spark..."

"Rebirth." Hikaku said as he outlined Wind's style.

"What of this one?" Setsuna asked, tapping on the unknown shape. "What does this one mean?"

"Puppet."

Jumping at the sound of the new voice, all three turned to see two men, one with glowing yellow eyes, dressed much like the others outside and another older man with a bandage wrapped around his head.

"RUN!" Setsuna shouted, attacking the two with Fire, only to be tossed back by the younger man. With another burst of flame, he pushed Hikaku and Kagami toward the entrance. Hikaku flew through the guards, his flame knocking a few of them down, and burning their skin. Kagami went after him, only to be caught in a bubble of water. "Kagami!" Setsuna shouted, striking out with whips of fire, only to be knocked to his knees.

"Setsuna!" Hikaku shouted, looking as if to come to him, his body completely made of fire.

"GO!" Setsuna shouted, tossing a blast of fire toward his youngest brother, sending the other flying through the air. "GO!" Without hesitation, Hikaku disappeared like a shooting star, gone before the guards around them could reach him. With a gasp, Setsuna found himself covered in water, his hands tied in little bubble orbs and his legs tied together within another. Beside him, Kagami was tossed unconscious beside him.

"It is rude to play in someone elses back yard." the older man smirked, walking toward him with a cane.

With a glare, Setsuna continued to watch the man, waiting to see what he'd do.

"Not a talker? Very well, I don't mind that in the least." the old man chuckled. "In fact, I am in need of another pet." the man said, walking passed him, tapping the ground, where the symbols layed intwined, with his cane causing a grey light to flash. With a soft groan, the floor began to fall away, creating a spiral staircase. "Orochimaru, take them to the lab."

"Yes, Master." the man answered blankly. With a flick of his wrist, Setsuna found himself standing up beside Kagami. The water bubbles disappearing, leaving him cold. And though Setsuna tried to fight back, he couldn't. Instead his body moved against his will, following Orochimaru down the staircase with Kagami.

"Welcome to my Nation, pet." the old man chuckled as the stairs began to ascend to it's previous position. The last sight Setsuna saw before he was locked below was the old man smiling cruely at him.


End file.
